jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
For minor characters without names, see Unnamed Characters. This is a list of minor characters appearing in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and related media. Characters in this section have very little information to warrant a character page, usually due to lack of relevance or backstory. Phantom Blood |ADebut = |Desc = is the late mother of Jonathan Joestar and wife of George Joestar. Never shown in person in the series, the only thing known about her story is that she accompanied her husband during a trip to London and died protecting her baby when her carriage had an accident and fell into a ravine. When Dio Brando is revealed to have been poisoning George, a police inspector tells Speedwagon that Dario Brando stole her wedding ring from her corpse and tried to sell it. George knew the truth but willingly gave the ring back to Dario after he was detained in prison and told him to sell it, hoping Dario would turn his life around for the better. |Gallery = MaryJoestarFilm.png|Mary Joestar in the Phantom Blood film }} |ADebut = |Desc = was the champion of the rural boxing club. Jonathan was meant to fight him as a challenger, but Dio Brando volunteers to have a match against Jonathan instead of Mark. The referee and Mark accepts and Dio ends up beating Jonathan. }} |ADebut = |VA = Yuka Keichō , |Desc = and were two queens of the who fought for the throne 315 years before Phantom Blood, in 1565. Mary was a beautiful 23-year-old woman with peace in her heart, her charm being enough to make men, no matter how strong, entrust themselves to her and seek comfort. With great tolerance, she took the lonely dark knights Tarkus and Bruford with a smile, enough for them to pledge loyalty and swear to make her queen, even if it cost their lives. When Mary's husband died from unknown causes, Elizabeth took the opportunity to charge her for his death, turning the population against Mary. She took Mary prisoner and ordered her to be beheaded, using an impersonator later to trick Tarkus and Bruford into giving up. Their executioner, who was killed by Bruford's hair, was the same one who killed Mary. }} |ADebut = |Desc = was the husband of Mary Stuart. He died in an explosion caused by reasons unknown to history. His death was used as an excuse for Mary's execution, as Elizabeth blamed her for his death. Darnley is based on the real Lord Darnley. }}}} |ADebut = |Desc = was a resident of Windknight's Lot whose daughter ran away shortly before Dio's arrival in town. It is possible that she was one of the women Dio and Jack the Ripper killed to suck blood. The other residents gossiped about how youngsters these days would run away without telling anyone, referring to her. }} |ADebut = |Desc = was a farmer who spotted 4 outsiders (Jonathan Joestar, Robert E. O. Speedwagon, Tonpetty and Straizo) burning Dio Brando's clothes under the cliffs of his empty mansion two weeks after Dio's defeat. His name may be a reference to the musician . was a fisherman who reported to the police that his boat was stolen by some easterners the night of the incident, but his boat has yet to be found. Police are investigating if these two cases have any relation to the missing people of Windknight's Lot. }}}} |GDebut = Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |Desc = , , and are three of the only five knights who survived the 77 Rings knights challenge, winning the challenge years before the dark knights Tarkus and Bruford, who won in 1563. Winzaleo, known as the Lion King, won in 1327, Eijkman the Lightning Knight won in 1389 and the one-eyed Caineghis won in 1408. |Gallery = WinzaleoPS2.jpg|Winzaleo in the PS2 Game EijkmanPS2.png|Eijkman in the PS2 Game CaineghisPS2.png|Caineghis in the PS2 Game |Misc = The three are playable in the game Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood, where Winzaleo carries a giant battle-axe capable of breaking the ground, Eijkman uses an electrified halberd and Caineghis wields a poisonous scimitar. Their appearances are very different than the ones featured in the manga. }} |ADebut = |GDebut = Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |VA = Hidenori Takahashi , Anthony Hansen |Desc = is a Zombie whose only characteristic is a long sharp tongue created by Dio who lurks around Windknight's Lot. Formerly a human and villager of Windknight, the zombie meets the Joestar Group and after a brief conversation with Poco, tries to ambush the Group from behind. Jonathan easily kills him with a Ripple-infused kick. |Gallery = MrAdamsPS2.jpg|Mr. Adams in the PS2 Game |Misc = Adams appears in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) as an enemy faced before Jonathan's confrontation against Dire. His only special attack is attacking with his tongue. }} |ADebut = |GDebut = Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |VA = |VA2 = Yūichi Ishigami , |Desc = is a minor antagonist featured in Phantom Blood. He is a musclebound masked zombie that Dio Brando sics on Poco's Sister after she refuses to serve him. Doobie grabs the girl and rips her dress in an attempt to assault her, but his plan is quickly ruined by an anvil thrown by Jonathan Joestar. After inflicting several bite wounds to Jonathan, Doobie removes the sack over his head and reveals his face and his weapons. A large number of venomous and man-eating snakes dwell inside his skull. Jonathan manages to eject the poison from his bloodstream by exploiting his new Ripple powers inherited after Zeppeli's death. During their short battle, Jonathan catches Doobie's snakes and charges them with the Ripple, causing them to turn on their master. The snakes then devour Doobie to death. |Gallery = Manga= Beautiful leg sister.png|Ripping Poco's sister's dress Doobieface.png|Doobie's Face JonathanDoobie.png|Jonathan Knees Doobie DoobieEaten.png|Doobie being devoured |-| Anime= DoobieSummoned.png|Doobie summoned by Dio, ready to attack Poco's Sister DoobieF.png|Doobie's real face DoobieJoJo.png|Jonathan fights Doobie DoobieDeath.png|Doobie's own snakes killing him |-| Game= DoobiePS2.jpg|Doobie in the PS2 game |Misc = Namesake: Video Games: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game): Doobie appears as the last enemy faced before Dio. As a playable character in extra mode, Doobie's special attack uses the snakes from his face to attack and poison the enemy. In Dio mode, there is an extra event where he teams up with Adams to defeat Dio. All Star Battle (PS3 Game): Doobie can be seen in the background of the Dio's Castle stage, and can sometimes be heard screaming along with other Zombies. }} |ADebut = Episode 8,Blood Battle! JoJo & Dio |VA = Taketora |Desc = are four zombies with an unusually bestial or horrific appearance. Dio Brando sics them on the Joestar Group during his penultimate confrontation with Jonathan Joestar. The four zombies approach Poco and his sister, but before they could dispose of the two, they are confronted by Straizo. The four then reveal their names and try to dispose of the Ripple user by attacking with their blood-sucking needles. Straizo jumps into the air and kicks a hanging chandelier causing it to fall and traps the four zombies. He then strikes the iron part of the chandelier with the Ripple, melting the zombies, thus leading to their deaths. |Gallery = PagePS2.png|Page in the PS2 Game JonesPS2.png|Jones in the PS2 Game PlantPS2.png|Plant in the PS2 Game BornnamPS2.png|Bornnam in the PS2 Game |Misc = Namesake: band members Trivia: *Different from most zombies who each feature one unique ability, all four zombies possessed the same technique. : All four zombies displayed the ability to extend proboscises from the tops of their heads in the direction of a victim in order to suck its blood. If used in a careless manner, these appendages could become entangled. *In Episode 8 of the anime, this group was introduced before their initial appearance in the manga, when they asked Dio if he wanted them to take care of Jonathan. In the manga, different zombies were used. Video Games: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game): Page, Jones, Plant, and Bornnam appear as enemies faced in one chapter. The player controls Straizo and must face all four together. If the player uses Straizo's full special move, the match will end sooner and Page, Jones, Plant, and Bornnam's death sequence will appear in a cutscene. }}}} |ADebut = |VA = Masayuki Katô , Chris Hackney |Desc = is an alcoholic priest who discovers Dio's coffin in the boat Jonathan and Erina board. Sent to Mexico to convert the locals, the unhappy priest drops his cross which falls through a grate and lands near the coffin. Just as Wang Chan arrives to open the coffin, the curious priest triggers a booby trap, causing a metal ball to shoot out and obliterate his face. }} Battle Tendency |Desc = was one of the many people who were outside the cafe during Joseph Joestar and Straizo's battle. In an attempt to impress a girl, he temporarily detains Joseph after the latter had blown up Straizo, along with the cafe. Joseph quickly kicks him in the nose and runs off, leaving Bruto on the ground holding his face while the girl says that Joseph is way cooler than him. His name is possibly a reference to the character . }} |Desc = and his Nazi army had conquered during the escalating at some point after Joseph and Straizo's battle. Hitler believed the Germans were the most evolved people and wanted to control the spiritual and scientific world by trying to use astrology, magic, alchemy, ESP and occult as weapons of war. He also altered the design, as it was originally a magical symbol representing destiny and life found in ruins throughout the world. He had an information base set up in Mexico where Rudol von Stroheim had already learned about Straizo's actions and was investigating Santana. }} Stardust Crusaders |ADebut = |Desc = is the father of Jotaro Kujo and husband of Holy Kujo. As a famous jazz musician, he is always on tour and is never seen in the series. }} |ADebut = |VA = Yuka Komatsu , Erika Harlacher |Desc = is Jean Pierre Polnareff's little sister who was raped and murdered by J. Geil, prompting Polnareff to seek revenge against her killer. Eventually, Sherry's brother manages to avenge her by battling and ultimately killing J. Geil. Later, Polnareff asks Judgement to revive her after the Stand grants him a wish. Instead, the Stand manifests a that looks and sounds exactly like her, but attacks Polnareff when he lets his guard down and gets close enough. The golem is ultimately destroyed when Judgement throws it at Magician's Red as a diversionary tactic. |Gallery = Fake Sherry.png|"Sherry" revived by Judgement Sherry_Polnareff_Anime.png|First appearance on TV Anime SherryPolnareff child.png|Childhood Sherry evileye.png| Right eye is unfinished Sherry OVA.png|Sherry in the OVA Spritegosherry.PNG|Sherry's clone in Heritage for the Future }} |ADebut = |Desc = was introduced to the Joestar group by the Speedwagon Foundation to aid in their trip to reach DIO. His background was checked to make sure he wasn't a Stand user, so everyone could trust him. The impostor Captain Tennille killed him in Hong Kong and threw his body into the bottom of the sea, taking his place. Though the reader is never shown the true Captain Tennille, he was presumably almost identical to the impostor, since his men, who had worked for ten years on the same ship, did not even suspect the replacement. }} |ADebut = |Desc = was a dog that belonged to . While Rubber Soul was disguised as a woman, Pocky was eaten by Yellow Temperance, horrifying its owners. }} |ADebut = |Desc = , , and are three of the five chickens Muhammad Avdol raised on the secluded island he lived on after faking his death. Disguised as his father so no one would come after him as he recovered from Emperor's bullet wound, Avdol fed the chickens so they would grow fat and tasty, but didn't like it when they ate too fast. When Avdol rejoined the Joestar group, he left the chickens on the island with no one to take care of them. Prince, Michael and Lionel are named after musicians Prince, Michael Jackson and Lionel Richie.Death 13 - Vol.5 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P152 The Secret of JOJO Characters }} |ADebut = |Desc = was a blacksmith who created the sword that the Stand Anubis was bound to, and thus was its first user five centuries before Stardust Crusaders. When Serai died, Anubis did not die with him, but rather, without a user, began to search for users on its own. His name is a reference to the by . For a character with the same name, see . }} |ADebut = |Desc = D'Arby won the soul of Mrs. Moor through gambling, leading her husband to gamble with him on September 22, 1984, around 11:15 PM in California, to win her soul back. Stephen was defeated and had his soul taken too. His father tried to win his soul back, but was also beaten. Stephen may have almost won the gamble, as D'Arby remembered the date, place and even what he said before losing (the same words Muhammad Avdol said when Jean Pierre Polnareff was beaten). The Moors' souls were transported back to their bodies after Jotaro Kujo defeated D'Arby. Garie Moor is named for Irish singer . }} |Desc = was one of the many victims of Daniel J. D'Arby, losing his soul in a gamble to him some unspecified time after the Moor Family. His soul was returned to his body after D'Arby was defeated by Jotaro Kujo. His name isn't shown in the anime. Christian Vander is named for French musician . }} |ADebut = |Desc = was a rich and strong Japanese man who lost 8 properties and his soul to D'Arby on May 17, 1986. That was D'Arby's biggest game until his poker match against Jotaro. }} }} |ADebut = |Desc = are two dogs who try to attack Iggy as he faces DIO's Mansion. Iggy intimidates them with one look. Stumbling at the gate of the mansion, the dogs see Pet Shop's shadow and, assuming that the bird will be easy prey, crawl under the gate. Pet Shop kills them both by impaling their heads into an ice pike, and Pet Shop plucks their eyes out as a meal. }} Anime Debut: Like his brother, Telence T. D'Arby took the souls of many people with his Stand, Atum, after making them bet their souls on video games. Aside from Noriaki Kakyoin, who also fell victim to the gamer, their souls did not return to their bodies. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = was a beautiful woman, considered to have beautiful skin and a wonderful love life until she was defeated by Telence in a game and had her soul taken. Telence made her into a doll wearing that he himself designed, although she preferred . In her doll form she constantly called Telence's name while crying. }} |ADebut = |Desc = was a mass murderer who killed eight of his patients. Telence considered the stories of the murders interesting. His soul was put into a doll wearing doctor accessories made by Telence himself. }} |ADebut = |VA = Kengo Kawanishi |Desc = was a Japanese boy with an IQ of 190. According to Telence, he was a skilled video game player and Telence had a tough time trying to win his soul. In his doll form he called for his mother. }}}} Diamond is Unbreakable |ADebut = |Desc = is Koichi Hirose's sleepy dog. In almost all of his appearances he is seen sleeping. Koichi once even wondered if he was still alive. As the Hirose family already has Police, Koichi isn't allowed to have another pet and has to take him for walks. He is seen sleeping at the beginning of Tamami Kobayashi's and Yukako Yamagishi's fights and is taken for a walk during Yuya's fight. His name is taken from the British band . }} |ADebut = |Desc = is a girl Toshikazu had a crush on. She is in class 3-E of Budogaoka Highschool. He made Surface copy her but it also adopted her personality, acting like "a real bitch" and thinking "she's all that". Toshikazu wanted to force himself on her, but never had the courage to actually do it. }} |ADebut = |VA = Tarō Kiuchi |Desc = is a drunk fisherman who, along with his grandfather, saw Yukako fall from Boing-Boing Cape and Koichi save her with Echoes ACT2. Assuming she was a girl who tried to commit suicide by jumping off the cliff and miraculously bounced back up, Masaji started a rumor that there was a god of the sea in the cape. The rumor spread and the fishermen started to pray for good luck to the rock Yukako was going to fall on, calling it a "sacred spot". This story turned Boing-Boing Cape into a point of interest for Morioh. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is a fictional character from a TV show Josuke hated. For some unknown reason, she was going to leave her lover and wished to never see him again. Josuke tried to turn the TV off, but couldn't due to Red Hot Chili Pepper's electric intervention. Using the power cables, the Stand traveled to Josuke's house to threaten him because Jotaro didn't leave Morioh. Its possible Sachiko and her lover were going to kiss each other before Red Hot Chili Pepper's appearance, as they were slowly approaching each other before the show's broadcast was interrupted. }} |ADebut = |GDebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Records |Desc = and Bug-Eaten are two rats struck by Akira Otoishi who had Keicho Nijimura's Arrow in his possession, wanting to test its powers. The arrow pierced the rats, granting them both the Stand Ratt. Following their instincts, the rats protect their territory by melding together the bodies of other rats into cubes of flesh, and do the same with a human couple living in a house nearby. The unnamed rat moves the couple, merged into a cube of flesh, into the fridge. Josuke finds the rat by the fridge and kills it before it could eat the couple. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is an old woman introduced in the manga as a passerby asking Rohan Kishibe and Koichi Hirose for directions to the Yamakura house because it's not shown on the map. Rohan tells her to give up because it probably doesn't exist if it's not on the map and she complains about Rohan's rudeness. In the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable anime adaptation, she is introduced and given a name in the first episode, and was subjected to the gas of a car exhaust of a man who had been trying to seduce Tomoko Higashikata. }} , , , , and a doghouse with the name . It is likely to be the same dog seen in Dead Man's Questions. The residence sought by Lady Murakami may also be in the ghost alley since it is not on Morioh's map. }} |ADebut = |FDebut = Diamond is Unbreakable - Chapter 1 |Desc = The parents of Reimi Sugimoto. Reimi heard a dripping sound coming from their room and called for them but heard no response. The drip sound continued, and Reimi wondered why her parents hadn't heard it yet. She decided to go investigate the sound and found that Arnold was hanging on the coat rack, with his blood dripping. Yoshikage Kira then suddenly appeared and informed her that he had already taken care of her parents. Reimi's parents are only named and aged in the film. Takashi, the father of the family, was 45 years old when he died. Kazuko, the mother, was 39 years old. }} |ADebut = |Desc = is Shigekiyo Yangu's pet turtle. Shigekiyo mentions it after meeting Josuke and Okuyasu. }} |ADebut = |Desc = is a guy who bought 10 lottery tickets, but threw all of them in the trash after seeing that not even one was the winning one. Harvest found one of his tickets and gave it to Okuyasu, who discovered it actually was the winning one. A bank employer called him to see if the ticket really belonged to Okuyasu, but Crazy Diamond changed his last name in the ticket to Kinoshita. When asked about the ticket, Ichiro tells the bank employer that he isn't Kinoshita, but Morishita, and asks the bank employer to sell him winning tickets next time. }} |ADebut = |Desc = is the man Kira impersonates during the later parts of Diamond is Unbreakable. Kosaku lived an unremarkable life: he was bossed around at work, had a loveless marriage with his wife Shinobu whom he married mainly because she was pregnant, and later wasn't close to his son Hayato. One day, a wounded Kira met Kosaku on the street while escaping from Josuke and his friends. Since Kosaku and Kira had a similar build, Kira dragged him into the Cinderella Beauty Salon, killed him, and stole his face and fingerprints with Cinderella's ability. His death remains unknown from the public aside from Morioh's Stand Users and Hayato. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is a businessman who is seen talking to his boss on his cellphone. He is instructed to "do as planned" when receiving an important call 1 minute later. The call would grant a business opportunity worth one billion yen. If he missed the call, Yoshioka would be fired by his boss. Seemingly nervous, Yoshioka agrees but his phone is stolen by Josuke immediately. Unaware of what just happened, he continues talking to his hand before he notices his phone is gone, and is then anguished over the loss of one billion yen and his job. As Josuke grabbed the phone too hard, it ended up breaking. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Akira is a man seen talking to his girlfriend, Minayo, on his cell phone. He is unnamed in the manga, but his girlfriend calls him Akira in the anime. Akira is nervous when trying to propose to his girlfriend, but she misunderstands and thinks he hates her. As he is about to propose, he has his phone stolen by Josuke before he could do so. He is in despair that his happy marriage will never happen now. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is a woman who is not seen, but is heard on the cellphone while talking to her boyfriend Akira. For unknown reasons she thinks he hated her, so Minayo insists for him to hang up the phone. Her boyfriend was actually trying to propose to her, but has his phone stolen by Josuke before he could do so. She wonders what he was going to say but Josuke hangs up and uses the phone to ask Koichi to locate Yuya Fungami. }} }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = , , and are Yuya's fangirls. They all have a bokken with them and a "HIGHWAY STAR" tattoo on one of their arms. The three protected Yuya while he was hospitalized, not letting anyone come closer. They seemed to have a crush on him, but will argue with each other, such as fighting over helping him to pee. When Josuke encountered Yuya they attacked him. With his heightened smell, Yuya could tell that the peach Akemi was going to give him was rotten and that Yoshie was on her period. He also thought that Reiko was mad at him because of the adrenaline he smelled, but the smell was from Josuke. When Josuke asks Yuya to help him find Koichi, Yuya smelled that the three girls were coming from the arcade with chocolates for Yuya won by Akemi. They threaten to attack Josuke, but Yuya tells them they are on good terms now. In the battle against Terunosuke, Yuya is inspired by Josuke's attempt to save Koichi, putting his own life in danger, and realizes he would do the same for his three fangirls. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Kimura is a boy Kira sees who is late for school. One of his friends tells him to not forget his hat because it's part of the uniform. From this, Kira comes to the conclusion that Hayato has not gone to school and is instead spying on him, as the hat was still hanging by the door. }} |ADebut = / |VA = |Desc = was 29 years old and a first-year student at S City M Community College. She was a spoiled woman who didn't care for the well-being of others. Aside from her parents, she also had a younger brother and sister. She was in the habit of sneaking out at night to be with her boyfriend, Satoru Nakae, so her father started to become worried and tried to follow her. Minako noticed him, and to teach him a lesson for following her, stole something on purpose just to let him see it. She ran away from home and moved in with her boyfriend, but still kept in contact with her mother. As she told the story enthusiastically to her boyfriend, they were unaware that Kira was sitting next to them, trying to control his killer instincts. Bothered by her bag being on top of his leg, Kira pushed it away, and the couple accused him of trying to steal it. As they got off the train, Satoru and Kira bumped into each other, knocking Kira's things onto the ground. Satoru yelled at Kira again, and the couple mocked his "lame" nail clippers. Tired of the repeated confrontations, Kira followed the couple home. Entering the apartment just as Minako's boyfriend promised to buy her a new pair of earrings, Kira blew him up instantly with Killer Queen. Unable to resist his desires any longer, he forced Minako to cut his fingernails. Just before blowing her up, he took her boyfriend's ears and hung them on her own, telling her that her boyfriend had left some earrings behind for her. After killing Minako, Kira took her hand as his new "girlfriend" and planned to take it with him to Kosaku's house, but was forced to destroy the hand after seeing Hayato leaving the scene with a camera. }} |ADebut = / |VA = |Desc = was Minako's boyfriend, and only named in the anime. He was 22 years old and a third-year student at T University. Thinking Kira was stealing his girlfriend's bag, Satoru yells at Kira. He confronts Kira again when they bump into each other and mocks him for his "lame" nail clippers. Kira stalks the couple to Satoru's apartment and blows him up instantly with Killer Queen, after Satoru promised to buy Minako a new pair of earrings. Kira then takes Satoru's ears and hung them on Minako's, telling her that her boyfriend left some earrings behind for her. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Mika was a friend Minako mentioned to have gained a pair of diamond earrings as a gift from her boyfriend. Minako asks Satoru to buy her earrings as well, something that was overheard by Kira. He later forces Minako to wear her dead boyfriend's earrings before killing her, as a reminder of her wish of getting earrings like Mika. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is a man who was suspected to be Kira's new identity. He is single. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is a woman who lives in the neighborhood where Josuke fought Kira. often stole her panties, until he was murdered by Kira. }} |VA = Bucky Koba , |Desc = is the anchorman of Morioh Town Radio. He usually has a relaxing voice and calm attitude when addressing his listeners. A majority of his radio segments foreshadow or reference future Stand users. }} |VA = Isamu Yūsen |Desc = is a friend of Toshikazu Hazamada. According to Tamami Kobayashi, the two got into an argument when Sakai insulted Hazamada's favorite idol or anime. That night, Sakai was listening to the "Help Me, Midnight Discussions!" segment on Morioh Town Radio and suddenly gouged out his left eye with a mechanical pencil due to Surface and was later taken to the hospital. }} |Desc = Asuka is a friend of some girls waiting in front of the St Gentleman that Koichi walks past before meeting Jotaro. }}}} |Desc = Rika is a 20 year old college student from downtown that works as a waitress at Cafe Deux Magots in S City. Her blood type is B and her zodiac sign is Virgo. Her favorite foods are miso-pickled ox tongue and and she hates milk tea. She is secretly annoyed with her little toes that seem to be 0.5cm longer than other people. As for her personality she seems like a really nice person, acting caring and dedicated to her customers. Okuyasu had an unrequited love with her but wasn't able to tell her due to being too afraid. She actually seems to have feelings for Rohan, as she starts smiling and singing when he´s close. }}}} , trying to get the girls to come over to his place. After they walk away, he litters by throwing away his can on the ground as it missed the garbage can. Ryohei shows up to lecture him, leading Masaya to pick up his trash and discard it normally. Ryohei mentions how he heard Masaya quit his job and tells the boy to call him if he ever needs anything, as it's his duty to show people the right path. Masaya reassures Ryohei that he won't make trouble for him again. Later, he and Hirata are by a fountain when Aqua Necklace attacks Hirata by entering his mouth and rupturing his internal organs. Aqua Necklace then enters Masaya's body and takes control of him, causing him to become a of a convenience store. He takes a woman hostage but Josuke punches a hole through the both of them with Crazy Diamond. The two are both immediately healed, but Crazy Diamond also infused Masaya's knife into his stomach. Aqua Necklace exits his body as Anjuro has no use for him anymore. }} who was talking with him when they try to get girls to come over to their place. Later, he and Masaya are by a fountain when Aqua Necklace attacks Hirata by entering his mouth and rupturing his internal organs, killing him. }} }} Vento Aureo |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = , commonly known by his nickname due to a previous facial injury that makes his right eye tear up, is a member of Passione who antagonizes Giorno Giovanna over the tithe he must pay after swindling tourists near the airport. When he tries to smash a frog created by Gold Experience, the attack is reflected back at him. His head is bashed in and Luca is put into a coma. Later Bruno Bucciarati finishes him off and uses his remains to torture Giorno. }} |VA = |Desc = is Trish Una's late mother and Diavolo's former lover. In 1986, Donatella met the man named Solido Naso while in vacation in Sardinia. They became lovers but Solido Naso suddenly disappeared without warning or trace. She subsequently gave birth to Trish and both lived in a small room for the next 15 years. She fell ill and before she died, Donatella tried to search for Solido Naso which Diavolo noticed, starting a struggle between Passione loyalists and the rogue La Squadra di Esecuzione to find Trish Una. Donatella finally died of illness in a hospital of Calabria. }} |VA = |Desc = and are deceased members of Passione and by extension La Squadra di Esecuzione who were executed by the Boss because they tried to unmask him. Gelato was tied up and forced to watch Sorbet being sectioned into pieces by the boss but swallowed his cloth gag to commit suicide and save himself from further terror. His corpse was later discovered in his home, with the cloth still stuck in his throat and a note attached that reads "punishment". Days later, thirty-six individual sections of Sorbet would be preserved in formalin frames, which would be delivered to the assassins one by one.Chapter 476: Narancia's Aerosmith (6) They were however described as psychopaths by fellow assassin Formaggio and were always close, leading to rumors about the true nature of their relationship. The fact that Sorbet and Gelato decided to investigate the Diavolo's identity by themselves could indicate either overconfidence or bravery. The deaths of Sorbet and Gelato are likely a reference to Luca Brasi's murder of two enemy mafioso in The Godfather series, in which one is hacked to pieces alive (Sorbet) and the other swallows his cloth gag to save himself from a gruesome death (Gelato). }} |VA = |Desc = is the woman who performed an autopsy on Diavolo, file number 68, as his second death after he was cut and killed by a drug addict on Tevere river. }} Stone Ocean |VA = |Desc = is Loccobarocco's alligator puppet. Loccobarocco mentions that the puppet is a girl, which is justified by the bow on her head. She appears to have a separate personality from Loccobarocco himself and acts as his assistant when explaining the rules of the prison. She will also yell at prisoners who interrupt Loccobarocco while he is speaking. }} |VA = |Desc = is an 22''SO Chapter 51: Kiss of Love & Revenge (1)'' year old inmate at Green Dolphin Street Jail. Obsessed with being kidnapped, she once kidnapped a child for ten days and received seven years in prison for it. She lives in cell number 241, likes the movie Edward Scissorhands''SO Chapter 33: Foo Fighters (3) p.7'' and Johnny Depp, and was sentenced to 6 years for poisoning someone. In prison, Atroe was regularly bullied. She volunteers to go into the swamp to look for disappeared inmates but was killed by Foo Fighters, her body eventually serving as the latter's host. }} |VA = |Desc = was first mentioned as a means of transporting Jotaro's Stand Disc to the Speedwagon Foundation. At first, Jolyne confuses the messenger with a man Enrico Pucci was controlling, but it is later revealed that "Savage Garden" is the name of a carrier pigeon. After Whitesnake's failed attempt to shoot the bird down, Jolyne succeeds in handing over the disc, and the pigeon flies away, delivering it successfully. }} |VA = |Desc = is Ermes Costello's late sister. She was killed 3 years prior to the events of Stone Ocean, at the age of 27. At age twenty, Gloria inherited her father's Mexican restaurant and managed it, constantly chastising her sister Ermes for not helping her. One night, as Ermes left the restaurant to avoid fighting with Gloria, the latter tried to follow her. Gloria witnessed Sports Maxx committing murder, and though she had no reason to denounce the crime, when Sports Maxx caught a glimpse of Ermes going away, Gloria was forced to call the police on Maxx to protect Ermes. Sports Maxx had her assassinated. Because of Gloria's death, Ermes willingly went to Green Dolphin Street Jail to kill Sports Maxx as vengeance. }} |VA = |Desc = is a prison guard in the maximum security ward of Green Dolphin Street Jail. He makes a bet with his friend Viviano Westwood that Jolyne would hide. Since she actually did, he earned $15 from Westwood. They make another bet for $15 about who will win in the baseball game which would happen later that night. While discussing about the pitcher in the team, Sonny accidentally sprays Westwood in the face with water from a hose. He apologizes saying that the valve is tough to close, but Westwood hits him. They both start severely injuring each other, utterly confusing Jolyne. It's later revealed they were fighting under Survivor's influence. Westwood ultimately beat down Sonny and he was reported missing after the Green Baby's birth. }} |VA = |Desc = David is a boy who dropped his wallet with $5 in it which was picked up by Jolyne when she was 14 years old. David's father witnessed Jolyne take the money out and immediately called the police on her, refusing to listen to her explanation. David's father then shoves him into their car and shuts the door so they can get away from Jolyne. Desperate, Jolyne tosses them out of their car and tries driving away in a failed attempt to flee from the police officers. }} |VA = |Desc = Ron is a fictitious new prisoner in a 4-koma humorous comic book with a style reminiscent of Tohth's predictions. There's a Boss Spider that lives in his cell on the window. Ron introduces himself to the spider. The cop with him then points out another spider which is half-dead. Ron greets the half-dead spider while flexing and picking his teeth. Jolyne has no idea how the comic is supposed to be funny but the guy sitting beside her thinks it's hilarious. }} |VA = |Desc = Anasui and Weather Report are nearby while getting a ride on a man's truck when Anasui notices that is missing from a guidebook for the resort. Frustrated that it can't be Disney without Mickey, Anasui notices Mickey's tail hiding behind a cart in the back of the truck. However, the mouse quickly disappears and Diver Down grabs Pinocchio instead. Araki originally wanted to have Mickey Mouse fully appear, but his editing department rejected it so he could only have the tail showing.Araki's JOJOVELLER Stand Commentaries }} |VA = |Desc = Based on the fictional character . Diver Down grabs him and Anasui is about to punch him when Pinocchio interrupts saying children all around the world would be sad if he gets hit. When Anasui asks him if he's working together with the other character they found, Pinocchio lies and says he's alone, causing his nose to extend which hits Anasui in the face. He apologizes and reveals he wasn't completely lying since Mickey already left the truck. Pinocchio later asks Weather who he's a fan of, but Weather tells him to go away before he beats him up. He reveals that Anasui's soul was separated from his body, and it happened because Anasui wished it to happen, as would anybody who ever wished to visit a fictional world. Since Pinocchio wouldn't answer Anasui's question, Diver Down decapitates him and destroys his face. Anasui's soul then returns to his body. Eventually when all of the characters return to their books, Pinocchio remains the only one missing as Anasui killed him. }} |VA = |Desc = }} |VA = |Desc = }} |VA = |Desc = }} |VA = |Desc = }} |VA = |Desc = }} |VA = |Desc = }} |VA = |Desc = }} |VA = |Desc = }} |VA = |Desc = }} |VA = |Desc = }} |VA = |Desc = }} }} |VA = |Desc = McCoy is a policeman who inspected Under World's hole at the hospital. }} |VA = |Desc = was a newborn who died before seeing the light of the sun. His mother swapped his dead body with Domenico Pucci, who was born the same day and lived without knowing this story. }} |VA = |Desc = Miss Jones is a guest on a TV show when the time acceleration begins. Mrs. Yoshimura is an unseen woman who received a call from the wrong number during the time acceleration. Kenichi is a man seen making love with his girlfriend. Rocky is an employee who solidified in a freezing room. }} Steel Ball Run |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = in Steel Ball Run may be the alternate universe counterpart of the original universe's Muhammad Avdol (or one of his ancestors, given the timing). Coming from Egypt, Urmd was said to have crossed the Sahara desert three times annually. Unlike the other contestants in the race, Urmd's choice of transportation was a camel, which made him a prime candidate for winning the race. Due to the camel's long legs, it had the ability to keep up with a horse's speed, but at the same time crush any other racers with its 800 kg body. During the 1st stage of the race, Urmd attempts to knock Gyro out from the race by crashing into him. However, Gyro uses his Steel Ball to locate a hidden cactus cluster and lure Urmd into it. The nomad crashes into the cacti and is unable to continue the race.SBR Chapter 5: First Stage: 15,000 Meters pp. 12-20 }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is a Mongolian''SBR Chapter 1: The Steel Ball Run: Press Conference'' competitor in the Steel Ball Run. A descendant of Genghis Khan, Dot Han is renowned for being an Equestrian master and is deemed one of the race's favorites. His horse is named . He consistently ranks well in the Stages, but in the fifth Stage, Sandman covers him with sound bombs to attack Gyro and Johnny. He is eventually obliterated by Sandman's powers. |Gallery = DotHan.png|Dot Han riding his horse #1 Dot han's deaf.png|Dot Han's death by Sandman's Stand |Misc = Race Standings class="wikitable" width="50%" style="border-collapse:collapse; float:left;" border="1" ! Stage ! Placement ! Points - First 16th 6 - Second 8th 15 - Third 7th 20 - Fourth 5th 30 } Dot Han never completes the fifth stage of the race, ending with a total of 71 points. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is a German racer who decides to drive an automobile instead of riding a horse. Believing his primitive car to drive him across the USA faster than a horse, he ends up being eliminated early due to its fuel consumption. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is a Spanish''SBR Chapter 12: First Stage: Disqualified from Victory'' competitor in the Steel Ball Run. He rode on a horse named . During the third stage of the race, he is shown going the long way around a lake to reach the finish line. During the fourth stage of the race, Gaucho is among those who become trapped in the orchard surrounding Ringo Roadagain's cabin. Overcome by frustration, he tries to take Ringo out, but is promptly killed. Gaucho appeared to be quite level-headed when he's first introduced to Hot Pants, Gyro, and Johnny. However, he quickly shifts into being impatient and quick to anger which leads to his downfall against Ringo. |Misc = Race Standings class="wikitable" width="50%" style="border-collapse:collapse; float:left;" border="1" Stage Placement Points - First 17th 5 - Second Outside point range 0 - Third 10th 12 } Gaucho never completes the fourth stage of the race, ending with a total of 17 points. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is one of the three men killed by the Boom Boom Family. His name may be a reference to member . }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is one of the three men killed by the Boom Boom Family. His name may be a reference to member . }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is one of the three men killed by the Boom Boom Family. His name may be a reference to member . }} |ADebut = |Desc = is an American racer with the horse |ランブリン・マン|Ranburin Man}}. Dixie Chicken ranked 8th place in the first stage, 19th place in the second stage, and 9th place in the fifth stage. His name is a reference to the 1972 . The horse's name is a reference to by . }} |ADebut = |Desc = is an Indian racer with the horse |ロクサーヌ|Rokusānu}}. Zenyatta Mondatta ranked 12th place in the first stage, 7th place in the second stage, 10th place in the 4th stage, and 8th place in the fifth stage. The character's name is a reference to the 1980 of the same name. The horse's name is also a reference to the Police, in their single . }} |ADebut = |Desc = is a Mexican racer with the horse |ムーン・フラワー|Mūn Furawā}}. He ranked 13th place in the first stage, 15th place in the second stage, 11th place in the 4th stage, and 7th place in the 5th stage. His name is a reference to the and the by . The horse's name refers to another by Santana. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is a Russian racer with the horse |ナットロッカー|Natto Rokkā}}. He wears a full black army uniform, has long flowing white hair, and sports a black hat. He ranked 14th in the first stage, 15th in the second stage, 8th in the third stage, 10th in the fifth stage, and 5th in both the 6th and 7th stages before retiring in the 8th stage. Baba Yaga's name is a reference to a Russian folktale. His horse's name is a reference to a 1962 single by . |Misc = Race Standings class="article-table" !Stage !Placement !Points - First 14th 8 - Second 15th 7 - Third 8th 15 - Fourth Outside Point Range 0 - Fifth 10th 12 - Sixth 5th 30 - Seventh 5th 30 } }} |ADebut = |Desc = is an American racer with the horse |カントリーグラマー|Kantorī Guramā}}. They ranked 15th place in the first stage and 5th place in the race overall, being one of the few remaining racers who survived. After 116 days, 6 hours, 33 minutes, and 23 seconds, their total result was 122 points and their prize money acquired was 120,000 yen. The character's name is a reference to the by rapper . The horse's name is a reference another Nelly album, . }} |ADebut = |Desc = is an American racer with the horse |キャッチ・ア・ウェイヴ|Kyatchi A Weivu}}. He ranked 20th place in the first stage, 10th in the second stage, 8th in the fourth stage, 6th in the fifth and sixth stages, 4th in the seventh stage, and 1st place in both the eighth and ninth stages. After 116 days, 6 hours, 33 minutes, and 16 seconds, his total result was 314 points and he ranked 3rd place overall. His name is a reference to the track . The horse's name refers to the 1963 Beach Boys track . }} |ADebut = |Desc = is an American racer with the horse |ラヴ・アンリミテッド|Ravu Anrimiteddo}}. He ranked 22nd place in the first stage, 19th place in the 2nd stage, and 14th place in the 5th stage. His results afterwards are unknown. His name may be a combination of 's name and his track . The horse's name is a reference to female vocal trio . }} |ADebut = |Desc = is a Portuguese racer with the horse |ナタリー|Natarī}}. He ranked 23rd place in the first stage, 16th place in the second stage, and 12th place in the 5th stage. His name is likely a reference to singer (father of singer ). The horse's name is a reference to a on one of his albums. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = , or F.V. Stroheim, finishes the first stage in 6th place (after Gyro Zeppeli's demotion) and is awarded 25 points. His horse is named . F.V. Stroheim is introduced as a cyborg, and attempts to kill Gyro and Johnny Joestar, but is quickly taken out by Gyro's steel balls. Fritz references the major character Rudol von Stroheim of Part 2. }} |ADebut = |Desc = , and unnamed horse. Name is likely a reference to the , brought to the west by in 1953 but more popularized in 1959 by . }} |ADebut = |Desc = , and unnamed horse. Character's name is a reference to the 1975 album . }} |ADebut = |Desc = , and unnamed horse. Character's name is most likely a reference to the 1982 album by , co-founder of the band . }} |ADebut = |Desc = , and unnamed horse. His name is a reference to rapper . }} |ADebut = |Desc = , and unnamed horse. This character is likely a reference and/or SBR universe counterpart of Shigekiyo Yangu, often referred to as 'Shigechi', from Part 4. }} |ADebut = |Desc = , and unnamed horse. This character is likely a reference and/or SBR universe counterpart of Tarkus from Part 1. }} |ADebut = |Desc = , and unnamed horse. Name is likely a reference to the 1980s band . Japanese spelling is similar to that of Part 5 character Mista's (ミスタ). }} |ADebut = |Desc = , and unnamed horse. 4th place winner from France. This character's name is a reference to the 1840s English }} }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Dario Brando's Steel Ball Run counterpart, only known as Dario. He is much younger in appearance, but has an even crueler personality. He shows no qualms in burying his own infant son, Diego, alive and then leaving him into a river to die. His fate afterwards is unknown. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = The wife of George Joestar I and the mother of Nicholas and Johnny. She is seen eating dinner with the family. When George scolds Johnny and tells him to go drown , she looks visibly sad but stays silent. She was only named in the Joestar Family tree seen in JoJolion. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Danny's Steel Ball Run counterpart is a white mouse raised by a young Johnny Joestar. At his brother Nicholas' suggestion, Johnny sets Danny free into the woods when his father orders him to kill it. Afterward during a practice run, a new wild stallion Nicholas was riding is startled by a white mouse and accidentally throws Nicholas off, killing him. Johnny believes the mouse, which he saw scurrying away into the woods, was Danny. During the Steel Ball Run, just as Funny Valentine is about to kill Johnny, he notices a white mouse nearby and wonders why a mouse would be drawn by Ticket to Ride's powers, before realizing that he is being drawn back when Lucy is taken by Gyro Zeppeli. It is unknown whether the mouse was Danny or simply another white mouse that happened to be nearby. His name could be a reference to the Michael Jackson song "Danny," which is about a rat. He is also a reference to Danny the dog, Jonathan's pet in Part 1. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Lucy Steel's father, aged 42 when she was 14. He is the son of and owns a small farm in Oklahoma. He is heavily indebted to the mafia after the death of his wife. He inevitably had to make a decision of giving up his eldest son or daughter to the mafia to pay off his debts and decided to give away Lucy to work as a servant. Steven Steel showed up to his farm one day and convinced him to tell the mafia that his daughter was damaged goods and married to Steven so that they wouldn't want her anymore. Adam was furious and started crying at first, but listened to Steven in order to save his daughter. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Silas and Mary are the father and mother of and the grandparents of Lucy Steel. They immigrated from Ireland and live on the farm with their son and grandchildren. }} |ADebut = |Desc = Lucy's mother, deceased at age 37 when Lucy was 12. After her death came a cloud of misfortune upon the family as her husband spiraled into a mire of debt. }} |ADebut = |Desc = Lucy has an older brother named Tom (16) and two younger brothers named Will (11) and Charles (3). She also has two younger sisters named Liza (9) and Reggie (5). }} }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Captain Valentine is a soldier who after coming back from the war, went to the house of one of his friends, who also served in the Army. He tells his friend's son, Funny, the story of his father. Captain Valentine would reveal how Funny's father sacrificed himself for the sake of his family and his country, and taught Funny that patriotism was the most beautiful virtue in the world. Captain Valentine then gave Funny the handkerchief his father used to remind himself of his son, and told Funny that he was proud of being his father's friend. As the name suggests, Captain Valentine remarried later with Funny's mother, giving him the family name of Valentine. }} JoJolion |ADebut = |Desc = Josuke was a dog belonging to Yasuho. According to her its face was similar to Josuke's. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = George is Johnny and Rina's first son and their second and last child, brother of his unnamed sister. He was born in 1898. When George's mother was on the verge of death, Johnny used the corpse to remove her disease, but the equivalent exchange only caused the illness to move onto George. The boy was saved when Johnny transferred the illness to himself with Tusk ACT 4, but the transfer also caused him to fall off his horse onto a bed of leaves with Les Feuilles, leading to a large rock being displaced onto his head shortly after. George was later found by agents from the United States and his mother, Rina. As an adult, he is the father of two daughters and two sons, one of them being Joseph Joestar. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Elizabeth is the wife of George II and mother of Joseph. Likely the SBR universe counterpart of Lisa Lisa. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Joseph Joestar is the second son of George II and Elizabeth as well as their fourth and last child. He was born in 1924 and is the husband of Suzi Q and father of Holy Joestar-Kira. Likely the SBR universe counterpart of Joseph Joestar. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = The wife of Joseph Joestar and mother of Holy. She is the SBR universe counterpart of Suzi Q. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Yoshiteru Kira is the father of Yoshikage Kira and late husband of Holy Joestar-Kira. }} }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Teru is the wife of Norisuke Higashikata I and mother of and Rina Higashikata. She is also the mother-in-law of Johnny Joestar. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Born Johei Higashikata in 1872, he is the third child and first son of Norisuke Higashikata I. He married and fathered three daughters and two sons, one being . }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Toyoko is the wife of and mother of . }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Born Josho Higashikata in 1908, he is the second child and first son of . He is the husband of and the father of two daughters and Josuke Higashikata (Norisuke Higashikata IV). }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = Tomoko was the mother of Norisuke Higashikata IV (whose birth name was Josuke Higashikata). She reassured him when he asked questions about the family's curse. }} }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is a strange-looking dog currently in the care of Tsurugi Higashikata. Its appearance may be connected to the Wall Eyes. In Chapter 33 he is seen going through a wall to eat a Rokakaka, which is likely the result of an ability related to the Rock Human's power. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is the father of Josefumi Kujo. He divorced with and left her to care for Josefumi. He is the SBR universe counterpart of . }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is the mother of Josefumi Kujo. She was a voluptuous woman with long blond hair, but was irresponsible and neglectful toward her son. She was fired because of repeated absenteeism while claiming to be sick and subsequently promising herself that she would become more responsible. One day at the beach, she nearly let Josefumi drown in the sea, being completely bothered by his presence. However, she still dived in to save him. After the incident, her relationship with Josefumi became practically nonexistent. }} }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is a star baseball player, nicknamed "God shoulder A-kun" by the crowd. He damaged his shoulder with small hope of recovery just before he was going to be accepted into the major leagues. Desperate, he bought a Rokakaka fruit from Aisho Dainenjiyama to heal his shoulder. He made a full recovery in exchange for his teeth and lower jaw, which turned to stone. }} |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is a man who tricked Joshu Higashikata into being cursed by the Milagro Man's money, which he received by stealing from a cursed man in Europe who was pretending to be homeless. Once confronted, he explains the curse to Joshu and gives him advice on how to get rid of it. Joshu decides to return the curse to Zaihei using his Stand, and walks away afterwards, leaving Zaihei overwhelmed by the Milagro Man's money. }} (Appears in photos) |ADebut = |VA = |Desc = is a famous idol with many fans (especially male ones). Joshu is particularly infatuated with her and pressures his father to give him money to go to one of her conventions. After meeting her, he states it was an awesome experience and that her fingers are so smooth; however, her fingers and cuteness take a backseat to Yasuho's. }} One-Shots employee who met Boingo in Egypt while on vacation. The employee received the Tohth book and later photographed its pages when it only had the predictions shown during Stardust Crusaders (indicating it happened shortly after the end of Part 3). Mr. O fears that the book runs out of pages after numerous predictions. }} |ADebut = TSKR Episode 5: Millionaire Village |Desc = The Gods of the Mountain are the entities that put the Village of Millionaires under a curse. The residents (or those who want to be one of them) of the village who show good manners gain something, usually money, while those who don't lose things, mostly the life of a friend. The village had 11 residents, all at the age of 25, that became rich from one day to another after living in there. Kyoka Izumi, who wanted to buy a house in there, went to the village with Rohan Kishibe and was greeted by the gods' butler, Ikkyu. Izumi failed at her test and lost the lives of her mother and fiancee. The gods can give as many chances as they want, but one by one things will be lost if the person keeps failing. After realizing the identity of Ikkyu's master to be the Gods of the Mountain through Heaven's Door, Rohan decides to leave the place with Izumi and never go back. }} , Italy. She has a large brain tumor that even Pearl Jam couldn't heal and could no longer walk or stand. Rohan discovers that Tonio brought her to Morioh in hopes of Morioh's disk cooked together with Pearl Jam having a possibility of healing her. Some time after Rohan successfully poaches some abalone, he is glad to see Virgina together with Tonio in the kitchen, with her no longer in a wheelchair. }} are a cursed family comprising the grandmother (78 years old), the father (50 years old), his wife (46 years old), and their son (15 years old) and daughter (21 years old) and their dog. The father is a company employee while his wife is a housewife, and both his children are still students. Unbeknownst to them, the family is stalked by a spirit taking the form of a man with a rabbit mask who brings misfortune to anyone in the family who doesn't spend the harvest moon night watching the moon. The family as a whole is incredibly unlucky, but those who watch the harvest moon have had long lives. The family lived like this since the battle of Sekigahara. }} is a divorced law firm employee. Having given his sperm at the sperm bank, he is the biological father Mao Katahira and also has a son named Tomoya. Due to a twist of fate, he and Mai Katahira end up meeting each other and fall in love, eventually getting together and forming a family. He shares uncanny quirks with his daughter and is reminiscent of Mai's former fiancé. }} . He has a very minor role in the story and is introduced as one of Mao Katahira's playmates. }} References }} Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Part 8 Characters Category:One-shot Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 6 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 7 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 8 Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Real Life People Category:Families Category:Brando Family Category:Higashikata Family Category:Minor Allies Category:Steel Ball Run Participants Category:Hirose Family Category:Kujo Family Category:Part 1 Antagonists Category:Part 2 Antagonists Category:Part 4 Antagonists Category:Part 5 Antagonists Category:Passione Category:Part 7 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO